A wide variety of guidewires have been developed for intravascular use. Intravascular guidewires are commonly used in conjunction with intravascular devices such as catheters to facilitate navigation through the vasculature of a patient. Because the vasculature of a patient may be very tortuous, it is desirable to combine a number of performance features in an guidewire. For example, it is sometimes desirable that the guidewire have a relatively high level of pushability and torqueability, particularly near its proximal end. It is also sometimes desirable that a guidewire be relatively flexible, particularly near its distal end. A number of different guidewire structures and assemblies are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative guidewire structures and assemblies.